


Art - The Knights of Ren (Hearts of Darkness AU)

by verhalen



Series: Hearts of Darkness [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross of Changes - Multiverse, Fanart, First Order, Gen, Hearts of Darkness - Star Wars AU, Not Canon Compliant, Photomanip, Photoshop, the knights of ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: A photomanip portrait of four original characters, the Knights of Ren from myHearts of DarknessAU. I don't own any of this and am not making any money from it, I just played with some stuff in photoshop for fun and this is the sum of the parts.





	

  
_l to r: Severin Yusanis (Darth Levitas), Dennis Yusanis (Darth Liminus), Reine Yusanis (Darth Glacius), Alexis Yusanis (Darth Malak)._

Severin Faceclaim: Kit Harington  
Dennis Faceclaim: Paul Rudd  
Reine Faceclaim: Gugu Mbatha-Raw  
Alexis/Malak Faceclaim: Mark Wahlberg 


End file.
